Ash Falls Ill
by Wolfheart75
Summary: Ash has the flu! And Brock isn't there with his medicines to give him a hand... So who's left to take care of him? Misty and Pikachu, of course! But how good of a job will they do? I suck at summary writing, better story inside. First story ever.
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Bad

Sup. So, this is my first story. Enjoy.  
|_Insert quote here_| Thoughts.  
"Insert quote here." Speech.  
Btw, Pikapi means Ash, Pikachu-Pi means Misty, and Pika-Chu means Brock. Enjoy my story. Criticism appreciated.

* * *

~.:Misty's POV:.~ A soft cough resounded in my ears, reminding me of the current situation as I fumbled in my red knapsack, searching for a canteen. I glanced worriedly over my shoulder at a miserable, raven-haired boy who had emitted the sound, and he cast his feverish, dark brown gaze towards my sea-blue. A sharp pang of sympathy stabbed my chest; Sure, Ash has been through a lot of frightening situations, and he could probably withstand a light flu, but I couldn't help but pity him. His temperature had leaped from 97 to 103, before jumping back to 98 and repeating the order, causing him severe chills and hot flashes.  
He had absolutely no appetite, though even if he did he probably wouldn't be able to eat due to his sore throat. |_Poor thing..._| I thought, continuing to rummage through my bag and, at long last, tugging the canteen free from the tangle of clothes surrounding it.  
"Empty," I stated flatly, swinging my head around to face the boy, whom had burst into a coughing fit. A small, electric rodent had curled up in his lap, and had twitched its ears at my remark. Pikachu probably found the abnormal warmth emitting from Ash to be quite comfortable, though judging by his sweaty face and constant trembling, it was obviously the opposite for the young boy. I rose to my feet, stretching and tucking a loose strand of ginger hair behind my ear, "I'm gonna grab some water from the pond. You gonna be alright?" Ash nodded silently, his eyelids fluttering shut over his wide, chocolate eyes. Sighing, I swung the strap of the water container onto my shoulder before moving on at a brisk pace. I swiftly took notice of the sound of trickling water, and, sure enough, the miniscule pond appeared before my eyes, the endless brush of the forest slightly clearing. Dipping the canteen beneath the surface, I bit back a soft growl of annoyance as Brock entered my mind. He was supposed to return yesterday from gathering supplies from a nearby village, and had yet to show up at camp. With a dismayed shake of my head, I hefted myself to a standing position, cracking my back before walking back towards the temporary camp we had set up. It would be a while yet until Ash got the fluids he needed; I had to boil the water, and then I would have to let it cool. Not to mention I would most likely have extreme difficulty in starting a fire, since that was just how I was. I returned to find the 10-year old asleep, though he had remained sitting up and managed to keep a thin blanket wrapped tightly around his petite, scrawny bodice. His lids snapped open at my arrival, though I had no idea how he noticed me ,"H-hey, Mist," He rasped.  
"Shut up," I retorted, setting down the canteen and gathering kindling from the outskirts of the camp.  
"W-what was that for?" Ash muttered, his voice not containing the fire it usually had when he replied to a canny comment made by me.  
"You have to rest. You'll have to wait for your water." A glimpse of the young boy from the corner of my eye revealed him to be frowning, and I tried not to care. Finally, I gathered the proper amount of twigs to begin the firewood, and I tossed them into what we had made the "fire pit". With that done, I searched for larger sticks to feed the flame, exiting the tiny clearing and leaving Ash with his Pikachu.  
~.:Ash's POV:.~ Ugh. I felt awful. Truly dreadful. Forcing my slightly-blurred vision to focus upon the vibrant-yellow mouse in my lap, I winced as a wave of heat pulsated throughout me, almost nothing compared to my pounding temples. I glared at nothing in particular, simply loosening the poorly-woven fabric wrapped around me in a futile effort to cool off. I was happy that Misty had gone, yet again disappointed, mainly because I was dying of thirst and in need of a drink. Shifting my position in an attempt to become more comfortable, I forced a wheezy sigh to scrape through my throat.  
"Stupid,"I mumbled to myself, using a shaking hand to shrug my jet black bangs, damp from perspiration, from my forehead. Pikachu stirred, a soft yawn escaping it as yellowy sparks flared dangerously from its crimson cheek pouches. I gently scuffed behind his large, ebon-tipped ears and received a satisfied "chaa" in response. He carefully mounted my shoulder, rubbing his face against mine and releasing a comforting chitter. Even with my sour mood, I couldn't resist a smile. Pikachu always knew how to make me feel better. Absentmindedly continuing to caress the Mouse Pokemon's sleek fur, I gazed off into the blurred wisps of green and brown that resembled a forest. I wondered why Brock was late. A contempt, bitter smirk crossed my facial features, as I thought to myself |_Probably caught up with a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny._| I nearly laughed aloud. Suddenly, the intense heat I had nearly forgotten about dispersed, being replaced with a biting chill. Whimpering softly, I clutched the abrasive blanket within my fingertips, drawing the course fabric closer to me. Beads of sweat broke on my forehead and brow, my own cheeks deepening in their reddish tint. Weariness tugged at me, urging me to lay down and fall asleep. The dizziness and spinning of the world seemed to agree, and I finally succumbed to my exhaustion, leaning back on top of my sleeping bag. A soft groan escaping my lips, I felt Pikachu sprawl out across my chest, his cold nose pressing into my neck. I hugged the electrical rodent against my ribcage, already finding my lids slithering shut over my dark amber gaze and the sounds around me muffling out. Everything, my awareness, my thoughts, vanished from my mindscape as I descended into the dark swirls of slumber.  
~.:Pikachu's POV:.~ |_Poor Pikapi._| I thought sympathetically, sniffing his sickly-scented breath with a twitch of my tiny, stygian nose and wrinkling my muzzle in distaste. Whatever was ravaging inside of Pikapi, it was definitely bringing harm to him. My Trainer, best friend. A defensive growl vibrated in my throat, and I felt the protective urge to guard him from anything that would try to injure him in this state. After his raspy breathing slowed and his grip on my powerful form loosened, I gingerly freed myself from his grasp, shaking out my aureate, short fur. I lifted a short forepaw, taking in the odor of both myself and the illness that Pikapi had caught. I couldn't shield my Trainer from harm while smelling of this stench! Briskly cleaning my face, I searched for a nearby water source to roll in, being certain to keep Pikapi within my sights. Unfortunately, all that was close was the pond, but it was still too far; I wouldn't be able to see Pikapi! So, I simply settled for a patch of wild garlic, tumbling in the strong-scented plants until my pelt was rid of the horrible essence. Swiping my tongue a single time across my forepaw, I bounded back in the direction of my companion, halting at his flank and seating myself in a purposeful manner. I had to safeguard him, no matter what! Electricity dazzled my scarlet cheek pouches perilously, and my sleek muscles rippled beneath my fur as I prepared for an attack at any moment.  
|_Nobody'll get to Pikapi no matter what. Unless it's Pikachu-pi, or Pika-Chu, but Pika-Chu's been gone for a couple of days. I wonder if he left again._| I wondered, tilting my head in a confused manner |_But I would've heard if Pika-Chu left. Pikapi would have told me, or Pikachu-Pi would have said something._| With a flick of my sable-tinted ears, I continued to guard Pikapi silently.

* * *

So, how's that for a first story?


	2. Chapter 2: Of Night Terrors and Flame

~.:Ash's POV:.~ Fire and an intense heat surrounded me, confusing jabbing at my scattered thoughts. I thought I was in the forest, but instead a clearing with earth blacker than the feathers of a Murkrow. The stench of something burning filled my nostrils, and yet no flames were in sight, though chalky ashes decended lightly from the sky, delicate as snowflakes. Suddenly, an all-too familar shape formed before me, his golden fur slightly singed to a darker shade.  
"Oh, thank Mew,"I breathed, relief filling my chest as I stretched a hand before my partner,"Come on, buddy, let's get out of this weird place." Pikachu whirled around, but his black coals, usually sparkling with warmth and contentment, were emotionless and sharp as flint. Inklike electricity hazardously fizzed from his scarlet cheeks, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Startled and even more so bewildered, I felt my dark brown pools widen before me,"Pikach-" I was cut off as the electric rodent lunged for me, sinking his unblunted fangs deep into my wrist. The starless electricty coursed through my veins, causing a shriek of agony to rip its way through my throat. I attemped to fling my best friend from my forearm, but his tiny-yet-painful teeth had embedded themselves into my flesh. The fiery sensation blazed throughout my body, nearly bypassing the overwhelming, torturous shock. Despair tore throughout my heart. What was with my partner?  
~.:Pikachu's POV:.~ As I awaited for Pikachu-Pi's return, Pikapi had begun to twitch and whimper in his slumber, which greatly concerned me. I lowered myself onto my forelimbs, padding towards my companion and gently nudging his chin with my nose, pressing a paw against his shoulder.  
"Pikapi?" I inquired worriedly, jostling him in the slighest. No visible response, except for his continuous, spasmodic movements. Sighing, I simply curled up against his head, shoving my muzzle comfortingly into his collarbone and brushing him with my tail. A soft chitter escaping me in an final effort to awaken him, I allowed myself to slip into a light doze, carefully remaining at least half conscious incase danger arrived. The slight stirrings of flying Pokemon greeted my long, thin auditories from the canopy of trees surrounding the enclosed space of our camp. The cry of a distant Rattata echoed around me, but I wasn't very worried about that. I continued to listen carefully, but I found the sounds around me fading as I decended into slumber.  
~.:Misty's POV:.~ After grabbing several suitable branches, I briskly walked back towards camp, making certain not to drop any material from the armful of tree limbs.  
"Then, I'll just have to start the fire,"I murmured to myself, feeling my shoulders droop. The sun overhead was just beginning its decent, and yet I was just about as exhausted as Ash. Shaking my head to clear it of my wandering thoughts, I focused my mind on one objective: To get Ash healthy, Brock or no Brock. A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth as I pondered how I was to do that. He wouldn't eat, depriving him of strength, and would hardly talk at all as it was. I knew I needed to get something into his system, but I wasn't exactly the most brilliant cook. As I arrived at the camp, I wasn't too surprised to what I was greeted with; A sleeping Ash and a Pikachu about to drift off to dreamland. The rabbit-sized, electrical rodent stirred at my entrance, stretching as he withdrew from Ash.  
"How's Ash, Pikachu?" I questioned lightly, piling the large branches on top of the kindling.  
The Pokemon cast a worried glance over its shoulder, replying in an unhappy tone,"Chu." I sighed and shook my head, wishing I could understand what Ash's partner had spoken; It seemed that only the sick boy could make out what the Pokemon said. I reassuringly scratched Pikachu's chin, forcing a smile.  
"Don't worry. It's just the flu, after all. Did his temperature rise at all?" He hesitated a moment, before shrugging, signaling that he did not know. I wearily withdrew my hand, lifting myself and approaching the ten-year old. Pressing my palm against his sweaty forehead, I sank my teeth lightly into my bottom lip as I almost immediatly took notice of his high fever. Suddenly, I remembered something that could be potentially helpful, snapping my fingers in recognition.  
"Of course!" I exclaimed aloud. Memories of that instance at the Orange Islands had flooded my mind, reminding me of what I performed previously in an attempt to bring down Ash's and Tracey's temperatures when the two had inhaled Stun Spore. Pikachu casted a puzzled glance in my direction as I practically flung my knapsack to the earth, tearing out the contents before discovering a small washcloth. A joyous grin crossed my face as I tugged a Pokeball from out of nowhere and released the Pokemon within. Staryu greeted me with a sharp grunt and a salute, as I demanded for it to use a light water gun on the rag in my hands. At first, the Water-type appeared just as confused as Pikachu, but it obeyed, soaking the fabric. Thanking Staryu, I swiftly returned it before squeezing the majority of the moisture from the washcloth, before strewning across Ash's forehead. The boy's body tensed, his lids snapping open and revealing disoriented, terrified chocolate orbs. He immediatly sat bolt upright, shoving me with trembling arms as he released a bewildered, raspy cry. I instantly realized that he must be having a night terror, for his eyes were dazed, and I mustered all of my strength in an attempt to pin him.  
"Wake up!" I hollered, crossing his arms together as he continued to buck and struggle beneath my clutches. Whatever was haunting his vision, he wanted- no, needed- to get away from it.  
"Pikachu, shock him!" I commanded, though the Pokemon was not my own. The poor, electric mouse looked torn, debating whether or not to obey my order.  
~.:Pikachu's POV:.~ What could I do? I couldn't just shock my own Trainer! But he needed to wake up before he hurt Pikachu-Pi! I struggled to grasp ahold of my thoughts, hesitating. At last, I created my decision, bounding over and resting a paw on his shoulder, which convulsed madly in Pikachu-Pi's grip. I sent the smallest jolt possible throughout his body, and, with a final jerk, Pikapi regained consciousness, blinking in a confused manner.  
"Calm. Down,"Pikachu-Pi growled through a clenched jaw, shooting daggers at him with her ocean-blue glare. Pikapi relaxed, swiveling his head round as though gathering his bearings.  
"...What just happened?" He rasped, and she released him with a relieved sigh.

* * *

Kinda dramatic there :I Oh well. And I mentioned that part about her Pokeball coming from outta nowhere, because that always seems to happen. I've never seen her unclip them from anywhere, or take them out of her bag, yet it has been a while since I saw some of the older episodes. Anyhow, that's chapter two. Ratings appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Gorgeous Blazes and Dreams

~.:Ash's POV:.~ I blinked, quite surprised to what Misty was telling me. According to her and Pikachu, I was having an awful night terror, and I had nearly attacked her in my unconscious state.  
"S-sorry,"I stammered after she shot me a blue-green glare, dropping my gaze guiltily,"I-I didn't know what I was doing. Honest! I wasn't even awake until Pikachu shocked me!"  
"Don't lie to me, Ash Ketchum! Your eyes were open, I saw!" She snapped back the retort, her voice dripping with hostility and aggravation.  
Immediatly, I objected to this accusation, snarling in a contempt tone,"I'm telling you the truth!" I paused to sniff, before repeating myself and adding,"I swear to... To Mew!"  
She shook her head, storming off and leaving a trail of trampled vegetation in her wake. Stifling a puzzled sigh, I glanced in the direction of the pile of firewood Misty had started to build, but never quite set ablaze. Despite the ache in my head and the bullets of perspiration crowding my body, I rose unsteadily to my feet, deciding to get the fire going. I reached for my belt, feeling for Cyndaquil's Pokeball. Discovering the colorful sphere, I enlarged in within my grasp, releasing the Pokemon within with an unenthusiastic,"Go, Cyndaquil." "Cynda!" It squealed as it was set free, shaking its head and, instantly, the four pores on its posterior flared with a burning ember. The Fire Type starter cast its patient eyes upon me, a bit shocked at my current condition, but prepared to battle nonetheless.  
"Cyndaquil, could you please use your Flamethrower on that pile of sticks?" I asked, before swiftly adding in a joking manner,"Not too strong though; We only need the firewood on fire, not the whole forest!" With a nod, Cyandquil parted its narrow jaws, releasing a sea of flames with a psyched shriek,"Quiil!" The kindling immediatly burst into flames, the hungry tongues of beautious amber licking at the wood eagerly. "Good job!" I praised, dropping into a crouch and affectionately rubbing the starter's skull with a gentle hand. The Fire Mouse Pokemon churred contentedly as I returned it to its Pokeball, a smile crossing my face. Pikachu, who had crawled into my sleeping bag as Misty lectured me, peeped his head from the gap in the fabric, a soft yawn seperating his tiny mandible as it searched for the source if the crackling combustion. Cold claws of fear prickled down my back as I noticed his curled fangs, reminding me of my nightmare, and I approached my partner, flopping down roughly beside him and briefly remaining sprawled on my spine. I hefted myself to an upright position, glancing towards Pikachu.  
"A lot's happened today, huh?"  
"Chu," Pikachu confirmed, nodding his wide head. The Pokemon glanced towards the fire, feeling drawn towards its comfortable warmth, which was already heating the usually-cool grasses surrounding it, using its brilliant light to tinge them gold. I hesitated temporarily, rubbing my temple with my clammy thumb as I debated whether or not to consult my dream with my partner. I had just about gathered my courage to do so, when the electric rodent leaped to his paws and walked towards the blaze on its hind legs, curling up close enough so that the shimmering flames sent refractions of light dancing on his vibrant-yellow fur, darkening the untouched patches. I shivered again, this time not from the scattered thoughts of my nightmare, but from a random chill that scorched my body with its iciness. Creeping closer to the scalding inferno, I relaxed a bit as the heat wrapped itself around me, seeping under my skin and causing the most severe rigor subside. All fearful thoughts of my terror died down to a whisper, being replaced with the lazy, sluggish mind process of daydreaming.  
~.:Misty's POV:.~ I didn't know why I scolded and blamed Ash because of his night terror, but I did know it had been unfair of me to do so.  
"Stupid, stupid,"I muttered to myself as I pushed through the brush, feeling sharp twigs rake across my ribs and thorn thickets tug at my clothing. I wasn't exactly talking about the flu-ridden boy as I repeated the word, over and over; More or less, I was speaking of myself. Faintly, distantly, a voice murmured in the back of my mind, telling me it wasn't my fault, that I was just stressed and worried sick. I sighed, before wheeling around and moving at a brisk pace back to camp. The sky was darkening, and I was quite surprised at how much time had passed since I went searching for kindling in the first place. I wondered if Ash was feeling better; He had, indeed, seemed more active than previously, and the tinge of crimson on his cheeks hadn't seemed so strong that it reminded me of his Pikachu. I approached the clearing, a flicker of hesitation crossing my eyes before I entered the small encampment. Apparently, the boy had been at work while I was gone, setting the kindling alight and prodding at the branches with a long stick every now and again. He fed sticks to the fire when needed, gazing at it with a strange wonder. Pikachu had planted itself firmly in his lap, snoring softly as he slumbered on. Again, the sick boy seemed to sense me, glancing over his shoulder as I made my way towards them.  
"Hi, Misty,"He exclaimed cheerfully, a slight rasp hinting in his tone, but, nevertheless, he seemed to speak painlessly.  
"Hello, Ash,"I replied apprehensively, debating whether or not he was still angry for my previous accusation. But, he didn't seem to even think about it, simply poking at the tangerine wisps and appearing deep in thought. I lowered myself to a sitting position a little way off, staring into the blazes as well and wondering what exactly he saw in them that made him so absentminded.  
"My nightmare, earlier,"He murmured suddenly, glancing down at his lap as though reassuring himself that the Mouse Pokemon was still asleep,"It was about Pikachu. He attacked me, and stuff. Everything looked burned in my dream. Even... Even him." Ash swallowed uncomfortably, turning his face away and focusing his dark brown, clouded gaze upon the dancing flames.  
I tilted my head, surprised that he even remembered; I would have expected him, of all people, to completely forget what his dream had been about.  
"It was only a night terror. Nothing real,"I replied, waving it off.  
At first, Ash appeared uncertain, before nodding and smirking confidently,"You're right. As soon as my stupid flu goes away, straight to the next Gym!" I sighed. It had only been a matter of time before Ash began ranting about his badges. Before he could slip into a dreary conversation about his battling, I swiftly piped up,"Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day." Ash's mouth had just opened to begin speaking, but he paused and nodded. Scooping a slumbering Pikachu into his arms, he walked off towards his sleeping bag and pile of blankets, me in tow.

* * *

So... I'm gonna end this story next chapter. Also, I plan to work on my Child of Zoroark story, chapter 2. Should be up by tomorrow, unless something comes up. Same with the final chapter for this. Goodnight, everyone. Also, with the constant confusion of night terrors, nightmares, and dreams, think about; They are only ten, I doubt they hardly know the difference. I am aware they are all very different.


End file.
